


Getting To Know You

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: You like talking with Axel when he comes in to the shop for ice cream. It's too bad he's so evasive about everything.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> It's filler fic, but cmon, who doesn't want to sit and banter with axel for a bit

“Three more ice creams? You know I hope you’re getting those kids to brush their teeth what with all this candy you’re feeding them.” You say as you rummage through the freezer. You were dangerously low on stock this week, somehow not enough of that salt stuff had gotten ordered. You really hoped there was one more in here somewhere.

“Psh. They’re not my kids.” Axel says flippantly, but you detect the faintest hint of a blush  at the insinuation. You can’t help but snort.

“The last six months says otherwise. Xion feeling okay still?” There’d been a long stretch where Axel and Roxas had only been picking up two bars, and you’d gotten out of them that Xion had been sick or.. Something. Whatever it was they had been down and out for a _long_ time, so when you’d finally got news that Xion was okay you couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

And of course ask after Xion’s health at every opportunity like a worried untie.

“Xion is _fine._ ” He says with exasperation. Okay so maybe you were pushing it a little the last couple weeks. You hide your embarrassed flush by sinking deeper into the freezer. Maybe it wasn’t professional, but you’d gotten to know those kids pretty well and couldn’t really stop yourself from caring. You grunt as you lean into these freezer further, these things were not built for anyone under six feet, you swear.

Nope. There’s nothing here. You curse internally.

“Stars, I’m so sorry, but I think these are my last two bars. I can get someone to run some over from the store on the other end of town, but it’ll be a few minutes while we wait. Is that okay?”

He shrugs leaning against the counter casually.

“Eh, I was running early. Kids probably aren’t even there yet.” He must keep them in his inventory while he waits to keep them from melting. Merlin had explained the why’s and how’s to you once, but you have to admit most of it went over your head. You make a quick call to Bob at the other store, and then settle in to wait.

“So what exactly do you guys do?” You ask, partly to fill time, and partly so it doesn’t look weird while you stare at the absurdly pretty man in your shop. He gets a vaguely panicked look at the question though, and gestures vaguely.

“Stuff around town. Lot’s of travelling.” That _would_ explain their inconsistent schedules, though you don’t think he could have been more vague if he tried. You knock another talley into the ‘Are these kids in a cult???’ box.

“And the ice cream?” You switch tactics.

“Started out as a treat. Used to just do it for myself back when- anyways, it was Roxas’ first week and the guy just didn’t have anything else going for him so I thought, what the hell. Kid needs to know there’s more to life, y’know?” It’s still vague, but you can feel the affection in his words. “Then Roxas started bringing Xion along and it kinda just went from there.”

“Sounds like they had it kinda rough, before.” You say sympathetically. He shakes his head.

“You.. could say that.”

“Where are their parents?” Fuck it, subtlety is for the weak. His mouth forms a thin line.

“Aren’t any.”

Yeah, you figured. You let the information sink in anyways.

“.. I’m glad they have you to help, at least.” You say. “They’re sweet kids, they deserve to have someone looking out for them.”

He looks away sharply, arms crossed. You hope you haven’t scared him away entirely.

“Yeah well. Someone has to.” He mutters eventually. You grin at the admission.

“It’s always good to have someone at your back. No idea what I would have done if I’d ended up in Traverse Town alone.” He blinks, brought out of wherever his thoughts had taken him.

“You were in Traverse Town?”

“You’ve been there?” You ask, not honestly expecting him to recognise the name. He shrugs.

“I’ve heard of it. I didn’t think this world fell though.” He knew about other worlds! Now there was an interesting tidbit of information.

“It didn’t, I’m from Hollow Bastion.” The name tastes like lead in your mouth.

“Huh. How’d you end up here?”

“Long story short, when the barriers between the worlds went back up I decided I couldn’t stand staying there and came here instead. It was the closest hospitable world I saw.” You lean forward on the counter. “What about you? You know about other worlds, I’m betting you’re not actually from around here either.”

He just grins at you though.

“Ah ah ah, that would be revealing trade secrets.”

“How is small talk about where you’re from a trade secret?” You pout.

“That would _also_ be a trade secret.” He’s teasing you now, you’re sure of it.

“Is everything a trade secret?” You’re feeling brave now and poke him in the arm. He just seems amused by it.

“I’d have to ask.” He pauses. “Yeah talked to the boss, he says yes.”

You laugh.

“So if I asked you what kind of food you like or what kind of clothes you like to wear that would be a trade secret too?” You jibe. He hms exaggeratedly.

“Prooobably, but I’m sure exceptions could be made.” He allows, gesturing as though he’s made this magnamonious offer just for you.

“Well I sure hope so. You look like you survive on these daily ice creams and not much else. I wouldn’t mind bringing in some things for you.”

He blinks at you, startled.

“What, like food?”

“Yeah, you’re a twig.” You snort. “And I’ve met some twigs in my time, but you’re easily the twiggiest of the bunch.” The kids seem well fed enough though, so he could just have one of those body types that just doesn’t fill out.

He leans back and puts a hand to his chest, mock offended.

“So rude! A good sirram like yourself should know better than to comment on a ladies weight."

“My apologies, it gets so pent up during my shifts the damn breaks and all the rudeness just comes rushing out.” You comment in a monotone. You hope he’s done at least some retail in his life so the joke lands. He laughs, so you assume he must have.

The bell dings, and Bob from across town comes in pulling a box of ice cream with him. You grab the box from Bob with a thank you, tearing it open and retrieving the bars inside. The other man leaves as quickly as he came.

“Yeah I know that feeling.” He shakes his head ruefully. “Tell you what, I’ll forgive you if next time I come in you have some chicken and dumplings waiting for me?”

You’re taken aback, belatedly recall your earlier question about favourite foods, and then smile.

“Yeah, I guess I can do that. Can’t leave things so messy and tense between us after all.”

You stow the remainder of the box in the freezer, and then hand him his bars.

“See you tomorrow?” You didn’t quite mean for it to come out as a question. He gives you a mock salute as he walks out the door.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
